Temari's Cinderella Story
by Nemo Nobody
Summary: Basically a naruto version of Cinderella focusing on Temari and Shikamaru. Kinda romantic but with lots of cursing.
1. Temari

**Temari's Cinderella Story **

**Summary: **Okay one day my sisters hogged the TV and watched all the Cinderella movies we have and then me and my brother watched Naruto and I got the idea for a Temari story like Cinderella. The summary is her like the movies. Mom died and has two step sister or in this case Brothers, Kankuro and gaara who make her do all the work cause her father also died. But like all Cinderella movies there is a prince charming named Shikamaru.

**Warning: **lots of course words and refrences. Rating is T and won't go up.

**Chapter 1: What a fucked up life!**

Temari laid in bed peacefully before the damned Bell rang. She opened her eyes and sighed. (Sorry no stupid little birdies in my story). She stood up and took a shower and got dressed quickly before hurrying down the steps of the attic. She cursed as he ran down the seemingly endless stairway until she reached the kitchens. Quickly she turned on the stove top and got the eggs out of the fridge. She cracked them open and made three types of eggs. An Omelet, scrambled eggs and sunny side up. She also got the ham out, sliced it into pieces and fried that up. She filled three glasses with orange juice and put all of the food on three separate trays. "One for each of the royal pains in my ass." Temari muttered as she picked the trays up right as two other bells began to rang.

With great speed she climbed up another step of stairs and came to the hall way. She knocked on one door. "What took you so long!" Kankuro shouted and Temari rolled her eyes as she entered , dropped off a tray and exited. She knocked on the door opposite it and hurt a grunt. Again she took that as come in and dropped off Gaara's tray. She exited again and went further down the hall to the queen pain in Temari's ass, her step mother who will remain unnamed. Temari sighed as she knocked on the door. "Well come in and don't drop my food Cluts." A woman's voice shouted and insulted. Temari opened the door and walked into the dark room.

"Good morning step mother." Temari greeted with a smile. I'm gonna puke, Temari thought as she put the tray on the side table and turned to walk out.

"Before you go to school get the chores done." The evil woman stated and with Temari's bad to her she rolled her eyes again before turning around and smiled.

"Of course step mother." Temari once again felt like puking. She hated being nice to that Bitch and her two stupid and dim witted step brothers. Temari hurried out of the room and down the hall and the same down the stairs till she reached the kitchen and looked at the chore list. "Mop kitchen, clean all 5 bathrooms, clean windows, vacuum living and game room and etc." Temari read off before she ran to the closet and got out the mop. "Stupid Bitch, only one hour till school and I have to do all the chores and again after school." Temari muttered underneath her breath before she filled the bucket up with soapy water and started mopping.

With only a 15 minutes to spare Temari got her breakfast, a bowl of cereal called "Cheap-Os" as Temari had named them. She poured the milk in and was about to eat when she heard running and something bumped into her and her face went smashing down into the bowl. Her facing soaking wet she lifted it and with her own evil glare she turned to see her two Step brothers running and Kankuro was laughing. "See you at school Bitch!" He shouted as they left the house. Temari wiped her face off and ate the cereal before leaving for school.

Kankuro and Gaara shared a nice cherry red Corvette while Temari had a old VW Bug which she called "Her only good piece of crap she had.". It was sand colored and the interior was an ugly brownish color. It ran okay but she had to learn how to take care of it herself. She put her book bag into the side seat and got in. Her step brothers were already gone and Temari noted that they once again went over three rose bushes that she would have to take out and plant new ones. "Ass holes." She muttered as she got the car moving out of the driveway. She turned on the radio and turned it up loud to "Girl all the bad boys want." by bowling for soup.

She parked n one of the only open spaces which was near the back. She got out and walked past the front row where her step brothers car was. She would scratch it but even if it was someone else they would blame her.

Meanwhile a truck had pulled up next to the front row. It was a dark green color with huge tires and deer antlers on the front. The cab door opened and out stepped a boy a little younger then Temari and with one pony tail like hers. It resembled a pineapple kinda. This was Shikamaru Nara, another rich kid like Temari's step brothers but he was different. He walked up to the school but wasn't look and bumped into Temari.

Now Temari was already angry from this morning so she was about to kill the kid who bumped into her but she stopped.

"Sorry." Shikamaru said as he picked up Temari's book bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks, it's okay. hey do I know you?" Temari asked cause this boy looked so familiar.

"Kinda, we have science and history together...and I hang out with you brothers." Shikamaru stated and Then WHAM. Temari's fist smashed into his face. He fell to the ground and Temari huffed.

"Step Brothers!" She practically screamed at him before turning around and walking off.

"How troublesome." was all Shikamaru said before he got up and head to the bathroom to get some tissue to stop the bloody nose he now had.

"Beaten up by a girl." a voice said and Shikamaru turned around. It was Choji, Shikamaru's best friend and one of the only people he didn't think as bothersome. "That must of been embarrassing. Glad it wasn't me." Choji laughed as he patted him on the back. "Wasn't that Gaara's sister?"

"Laugh it up Choji. And no, she's his step sister. The Bitch as Kankuro refers to her." Shikamaru stated before thinking as they walked up the steps. "Why do we hang out with those creeps. I don't mind Sasuke or Neji that much but Kankuro and Gaara are real asses some times." Shikamaru asked/stated.

"Well we just do. Otherwise we end up like Naruto. A loner and a reject." Choji stated as she shook his head.

"Yeah I guess your right." Shikamaru said before they hurried to class. Shikamaru wiped the blood off with his sleeve.

Meanwhile Temari had just taken her seat and was practically growling. "Hey why are you so mad?" A voice asked and Temari turned to Tenten.

"Simple Tenten, my life is Fucked up. I'm barely passing my classes, I have over 30 chores to do a day, I barely get to sleep and perhaps the only boy who doesn't treat me like shit hangs out with my brothers...and why does the last part bother me?" Temari asked both herself and Tenten as her only friend sat down next to her.

"Oh, well who is this boy?" Tenten asked.

"Him." Temari motioned as Shikamaru walked in.

"Shikamaru? He's the laziest smart kid in the entire school. And is that blood on his chin?" Tenten suddenly asked the question and Temari blushed.

"I punched him in the face." Temari stated with a chuckle.

"And you wonder why no one has asked you to the costume party." Tenten stated as she shook her head. "You are going right?" Tenten asked.

Shaking her head she replied. "I have to work at the coffee house on Friday so no, besides like you said who would go with me. It would be awkward." Temari stated and Tenten sighed.

"Well I'm going and so are you. We'll figure something out." She stated but Temari knew that wouldn't happen.

* * *

**Hey, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is my first romanic tsory so it has a 90 percent chance it stinks so please no flamin but reviews are nice. I hope that you will continue to read this story dispite spelling errors or things like that. The rating is and always will be T. I will try to use up most of the main characters from Naruto but not many villains. In this story they are about 16 to 18.**


	2. Life

**Temari's Cinderella Story **

**Chapter 2:** **What a fucked up life! Part 2  
**

Temari sat at the floors scrubbing away in the coffee house while guys buying coffee stared at her ass. She would usually yell but she had gotten in trouble way too many times for that. Her Step mother always said "Well isn't that good, you might have a future as a housewife." She was on her hands and knees since the mop was broken and her step mother never bought anything new.

"Hey gorgeous. How about meeting me in the closet." A boy wearing a hoodie commented with a laugh as he walked by and risked a feel. In a moment he was hanging upside down.

"Why I'm offended, what about me? Do you have anything to say to me?" Tusnade shouted with a grin as she held the boy upside down. "I'll meet you in the closet but it won't be heaven." She stated with a laugh before dropping him. He landed with a thud and scampered off.

Temari sighed as she stood up. "Thanks Boss." Temari greeted. "Sometimes I think you're my fairy god mother, corny I know." Temari stated before picking up the bucket and walking off. To clean the kitchen.

Meanwhile Kiba had ran to his seat in the coffee shop, mad as hell. "Man what stupid bitches. It was a complement." Kiba vented. Sitting at the large table was Gaara, Kankuro, Hinate (Garaa's girlfriend.), Ino, Neji, Sasuke and Choji but we can't forget Shika…Shikamaru.

"Don't worry, we'll tell our mom that they were very rude and the'll get such a paycut she'll be beggin to go with you." Kankuro laughed as Kiba put his arm around Ino but she shrugged him off and leaned on Shikamaru.

"Yeah, that girl is such a slut I bet." Ino commented with a laugh. "What do you think Shika baby?" Ino asked as she put her head on his shoulder.

He shook his head with a frown. "Ino for the lasty time I am not your boyfriend." He shrugged Ino off. "And Personally I think that she isn't a slut and I'm willing to bet 500 dollars you'll never tap that Kiba." Shikamaru said but next thing he knew Ino had leaned on him again and he sighed.

Suddenly another approached the table with a goofy grin. "Hey Hinate…how's it going?" Naruto asked nervously. Garaa growled sorta before putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"Fuck off Dumbass." Kankuro spoke for Garaa before he pushed Naruto. The kid in orange fell backwards and into Temari, who was carrying out coffee. They fell on the floor with the crash of the coffee cups. "Now that's funny." Kankuro burst out laughing. Hinate tried to get up but Garaa held her down with his arm on her shoulders.

"You okay?" Shikamaru quickly got up and ran over to the two fallen classmates. He helped Temari up and Naruto managed to get up on his own.

Temari looked up at her helper and for a second she couldn't move her eyes away from him. He cares, Temari thought and she felt a warm feeling inside. "Yes, I think so." Temari responded before getting a slap in the face, from Ino bitch.

"Stay away fro my boyfriend Slut." Ino screamed and Shikamaru felt his eardrums temporarily burst. Everyone stared in silence as Temari's eyes filled up with tears of anger and something else. She turned around and ran outside, tears falling to the ground. "Bitch." Ino smiled but then something ran by her, it was Shikamaru running outside.

Temari ran to her car and got in before burying her face in her steering wheel. "Why am I crying, I've been slapped before." She stammered before the door opened and Shikamaru got in the passenger seat. She looked at him before turning away. "What do you want?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru remained silent for a few minutes before speaking. "My dad once told me that all women including my mom are too troublesome to bother with but for some reason he just cares about my mom. I guess I kinda care about you. No one should be treated like that. I'm going to the costume party at school. I hope to see you there." He said but Temari remained silent. He sighed before brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Kiba was right about one thing…you ain't half bad looking." He stated before getting out and walking off.

After a few minutes she got out of her car. "Did Shikamaru Nara just get out of your car?" Tenten asked as she and another friend, Sakura along with Tusnade ran up to her.

Temari remained silent before speaking a few words. "He asked me to the party." She stated as she scratched her neck and looked away but had a slight smile on her face.

"Alright!" Her friends all yelled as they hugged her. "I knew that somebody would." Tenten said smiling.

Then suddenly the black cloud of bummed out appeared. Temari sighed and lost her smile and warm feeling. "I have to work tonight." Temari realized. "My step mom says I have to." Temari explained.

"No you don't, I say you deserve to go to this party." Tusnade firmly stated with a smile. "I can cover for you, your step brothers will be at the party and your step mother has a boob job." Tusnade explained.

Temari sighed again. "But they'll recognize me at the party." Temari explained again.

This time it was Sakura to the rescue. "Hey it's a costume party, just go as something you'd never be seen dead as." She suggested.

"And I have the perfect outfit." Tusnade stated before they all went back inside the coffee house. The popular kids had gone and Shikamaru had just paid his bill and walked out but he kinda smiled a slight grin at Temari.

* * *

**Please review but please no flames. I would like to thank MsEvilbabe for being the first to review. I would like 1 review per chapter at least, the more reviews the faster i work. Up next is teh costume party. Also I am planning on 3 to 5 more chapters all around this length. I'm gonna add in a few twists and maybe write a follow up story or write After Temari's Cinderella which is after this reviweing if you want the next chapters or the Sequel. Heck I'll probrably write the squel anyways.  
**


	3. Big Damn Party

**Temari's Cinderella Story **

**Chapter 2:** **Big Damn party**

Temari sat in the back of Tusnade's late father's white Cadillac. "What are we doing? This won't fool anyone." Temari stated to Tusnade with a nervous frown. She was in a long over coat and wore her hair down in curly locks. You could barely recognize her especially with a white mask over her eyes. Tusnade laughed a little but not mean like.

"Sweetie if there's one thing I learned in life it's that there are risks worth taking. Now I know you're scared, you can admit it but don't let it win." Tusnade turned the corner and pulled up next to the curb. "It's time Cinderella." Tusnade commented as she reached back and opened the door with a smile. "And leave the overcoat; you look wonderful, nothing like yourself." Tusnade reassured and Temari thought for a minute.

Shikamaru's voice rang in her ears. "I hope to see you there." over and over and she finally sighed and took the coat off before getting out of the car. She held her dress up as to not get it dirty and walked inside the school. The party was in full swing as music rang and blared over the loud speakers. People danced in the middle, hundreds of different costumes. Suddenly Temari gulped and turned to leave but someone grabbed her hand as she headed back up the stairs. "Tenten let me go." She said but when she turned to look it was Shikamaru.

He wore a green prince's outfit and was kinda sorta smiling at her. "So you came. Please don't leave." Shikamaru said sweetly and he also sounded relieved. She just looked at him, so nervous and scared. "Wow, pardon my manners. You're beautiful." Shikamaru stated just as nervous and scared. Temari smiled at that before she decided that Tusnade was right. "Do you want to dance?" He asked, trying to stay cool but he really wanted to. Temari smiled and nodded before following him to the dance floor.

"Oh pardon my manners, you look...kinda great." Temari stammered as they got right to the middle. They started to just casually dance while a very jealous Ino watched with her other friends.

"That's it if Shikamaru thinks I'm not his girlfriend he's so wrong." Ino started walking to the dance floor when suddenly Tenten dressed as a mob hit man and Sakura in a pink fuzzy bear outfit (LOL). "Get out of my way." Ino demanded but Tenten just grinned.

"Hey everyone look!" Tenten shouted before reaching down and pulling the pants off of Ino. Everyone stared before they started laughing and Ino's face got blood red and she took off running, tripping several times. "Take that bitch!" Tenten shouted before Turning to look at Temari and giving her thumbs up. Temari laughed a little with Shikamaru.

"Maybe that will take her down a notch. She is a troublesome bitch." Shikamaru stated and Temari smiled.

(Temari's thoughts slanted and Shika's in bold.)

_"I can't believe that I'm on a date. A real date with one of the smartest, most promising kids at school."_

**"...maybe this woman isn't like the others. She's different, kinda one of a kind and special**.**"**

Suddenly the music got extremely loud all the kids also got louder. Shikamaru hated noise and Temari hated shouting except when she was shouting. "Hey, wanna go outside?' Shikamaru shouted a little so Temari could hear him and she smiled before nodding. Shikamaru lead her through the crowd and to the doors. Shikamaru opened the door for her as they headed to the big oak tree with the bench underneath it. Temari sat down first and Shikamaru just stayed standing up.

"Something the matter?" Temari asked nervously but Shikamaru only smiled. He extended his hand and gently grabbed hers and helped her up. He kept smiling as he used his other hand to take her mask off. Temari remained silent. _Oh my god is he gonna kiss me? _

**Oh my god am I gonna kiss her?**

He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. She hesitated at first but then responded to the kiss by returning it. _Holy Crap I'm kissing him?! What do I do next?!_

**Holy Crap, I'm kissing her and for once I have no idea what to do next.**

They broke the kiss but they couldn't keep from just looking at each other. "You know I am really glad you decided to stay Temari. And I know this night will end so would you like to maybe...go out to eat or maybe catch a movie some time?" Shikamaru asked and Temari gave a devilish smile.

"A dark Movie theater sounds nice." She teased and he grinned brightly.

"I'd like that." Shikamaru responded before leaning in for another kiss.

"Wait." Temari said and Shikamaru leaned back. "I'm not even supposed to be here. There's no way I can go on a date. My step mom and Step brothers would never let me." Temari explained with a frown.

Shikamaru sighed. "I thought about that and I can only come up with one idea. I need a tutor." Shikamaru said and Temari burst out laughing.

"You need a tutor? The Teachers practically praise you. You are their reason to live." Temari stated and Shikamaru blushed.

"The academic teachers do, my home Economics teacher does also but I made her promise never to tell anyone I'm passing with flying colors. I hate the class but if it gives me an excuse to see you I love it." Shikamaru said brightly.

Temari smiled also. "You are smart." She stated before kissing him again. Then her phone rang. "Excuse me." she said reluctantly as she broke the kiss and answered the phone. "What?" Temari hissed.

"Hey, where are you. We have to go now!" Tenten said. "Kankuro hooked up with a few sluts and is gonna take her to the coffee shop." Tenten explained.

Temari cursed. "Okay but I can't beat them home in mine or your car." Temari responded.

"I can help with that." Shikamaru stated with a grin.

Moments later. "Thanks Sasuke." Shikamaru said to his dark haired friend as he reluctantly gave him the keys.

Shikamaru grinned as he ran to the packing lot where Temari was waiting. "Okay, I've only driven these things a few times." Shikamaru explained as they got on Sasuke's black and red motorcycle.

Within ten minutes they made it back and Temari reported back to her shift after kissing her prince charming again. Shikamaru stood by his temporary ride as Gaara and Kankuro pulled up with Hinata and Some chick that resembled a hooker. Shikamaru watched them go inside as Tenten pulled up along with Shikamaru's truck. Tenten and Neji got out of her car and Sasuke and Sakura got out of Shikamaru's car. "Did you guys have fun?" Shikamaru asked with a grin.

* * *

**Okay here is chapter 3, enjoy. I'm not good at party scenes so this was a challenge. Also please review and don't just say the story is good, tell me why it's good but still please no flaming. I know I can't write love stories worth a damn. Now this is where it kinda stops being Cinderella and starts becoming Temari. It's gonna have twists and such like that. **


	4. Let me in

**Temari's Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 4: Let me in your life**

It was a nice December morning in the town. A few months had passed from the party and life still went on, some' better then others, including Temari. She stood behind the counter of the empty coffee house, humming as she cleaned. Ever since the party and her "Tutor lessons" with Shikamaru she had been much happier. They weren't doing anything besides kissing even but he made her fell important.

"Hey Temari." Shikamaru's voice said as he walked in out of the cold. Temari instantly dropped what she was doing and ran over. Shikamaru had been with his dad for a week long hunting trip against his will. She kissed him as she hugged him tightly. "I miss you too." Shikamaru stated before he kissed her back and deepened it. He got an idea and lifted her off the ground and put her on the counter without breaking the kiss.

After a few minutes of making out Temari almost wanted to beg to do more but she knew that it was too early, not just in the day but in their relation ship. They broke the kiss and Shikamaru smiled brightly at Temari before he wiped a strand of hair out of her face before putting it back. "What was that for?" Temari asked but Shikamaru just chuckled.

"I was just imagining the party a few months ago. Your were so beautiful and guess what?" Shikamaru said as he leaned his head next to Temari's.

"What?" Temari whispered as Shikamaru nibbled on her neck but she already knew the answer.

"You're even more beautiful when you're Temari." Shikamaru commented into Temari's ear and she smiled before leaning to his ear.

"You know, I like having you around." Temari whispered back with a giggle and Shikamaru laughed too.

Shikamaru stared at Temari's eyes and she stared back before it was like they were at a ball and they were dancing. Not just any dancing, slow dancing and constantly kissing. Also they were talking. They were talking about each other and other things. They didn't always agree but they just continued to slowly dance and talk.

"Temari how does it feel dating a younger guy?" Shikamaru reluctantly asked and Temari tilted her head in confusion before responding.

"Why would I know that?" Temari asked with a smile and Shikamaru was now confused.

"Because you're dating one?" Shikamaru pointed out.

Temari shook her head. "No, I'm not. As far as I know and god himself knows you are by no means younger then me. Your mature and look my age. You are in my grade and you have a job at your dad's hunting lodge. Now tell me how's that young?" Temari asked innocently and smiled deeply at him.

"You do know you're the best right?" Shikamaru asked.

"I had a hunch." Temari replied before she noticed the time. "Wow, it's been a hour already, I have to get this place clean." Temari explained in frustration.

"Let me help." Shikamaru asked sweetly as he held Temari's hands.

"Shikamaru, you know my life isn't that great besides you. I don't want you to have to be burdened by my life." Temari defended but Shikamaru wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You're burdened by your life; let me share it so you don't have to carry so much." Shikamaru responded and Temari sighed before taking her hands back.

"But…" Temari began but was interrupted.

"No Butts, please I've seen you come over to my house exhausted from working all day and it pains me to see you, my girlfriend hurting. I will do anything for you, anything. If you want to get married lets get married, anything to help you to get away from here. Heck lets run away Temari." Shikamaru stated quickly and Temari was stunned.

"You can't be serious." Temari said in disbelief. Here was the most logical kid in school and he was asking pretty much not just to run away with her but to marry her.

"I'm dead serious Temari, I want to get you away from here, I want you to live a happy life with me, I want to marry you but you don't want to so please tell me how I can help now." Shikamaru asked again, almost pleading.

Temari eyes swelled up with tears at everything he just said. She never felt so happy in her life but at the same time she felt scared and…loved him. "Shikamaru…you can't help me. I don't need help I can handle this and one day I will get out of this place I'm in." Temari explained but Shikamaru merely shook his head.

"Temari, Your not alone anymore, you have me, Tenten, Sakura, the old lady, and we all love you to death and we want to help." Shikamaru stated but Temari just stood there, tears dripping down her face.

He went to wipe them off but she turned. "Shikamaru I don't want to talk about it just please go." Temari asked as she leaned on a table.

Shikamaru stood there before kissing her on the cheek and walking to the door. "Don't lie to me, You are not okay. One day something bad is gonna happen to you and I pray that I won't ever see it but I will do everything to prevent it and make it right. I'm not asking to help cause I feel sorry for you, I love you." Shikamaru said. "And you love me too, you're just scared." And with that he was gone.

Temari sat down on a chair and began to cry.

A few hours later around 10 aclock Shikamaru's cell phone rang as he was driving in his big trunk. "Wait…slow down Tenten. What happened?!" Shikamaru slammed on his brakes and then he completely turned around and headed towards one of the most hated places in the town.

He ran down the white halls after Temari's stretcher. He caught up quickly for a lazy smart kid. Temari was unconscious and badly cut in several places with blood all over. "Temari, Temari please your strong, you can survive this." Shikamaru followed until they forced him to stay back.

Shikamaru stared before he leaned against the wall and broke down. Tears flowed down his face.

_**(Okay this is The light strike by snow patrol; I heard it on In plain Sight season finale and loved it. I'm using it in the same scene, I know. I suggest listening to it for the full effect. I've never put a song in a story so I have no idea what I'm doing.)**_

_**What If This Storm Ends?**_

_**What if this storm ends?  
And I don't see you  
As you are now  
Ever again**_

_**The perfect halo  
Of gold hair and lightning  
Sets you off against  
The planet's last dance**_

_**Just for a minute  
The silver forked sky  
Lit you up like a star  
That I will follow**_

_**Now it's found us  
Like I have found you  
I don't want to run  
Just overwhelm me**_

_**What if this storm ends?  
And leaves us nothing  
Except a memory  
A distant echo**_

_**I want pinned down  
I want unsettled  
Rattle cage after cage  
Until my blood boils**_

_**I want to see you  
As you are now  
Every single day  
That I am living**_

_**Painted in flames  
All peeling thunder  
Be the lightning in me  
That strikes relentless**_

_**And I don't see you  
As you are now  
Ever again**_

_**The perfect halo  
Of gold hair and lightning  
Sets you off against  
The planet's last dance**_

_**Just for a minute  
The silver forked sky  
Lit you up like a star  
That I will follow**_

_**Now it's found us  
Like I have found you  
I don't want to run  
Just overwhelm me**_

**Oh hey, Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it's my best. It shows a relationship has grown and Shikamaru loves Temari. This was another challenge for me. Don't know why, just was. Okay keep reviewing and We have only two more chapters, maybe three. The next one is gonna be very short and here's a glimpse. **

_Shikamaru's large Green truck smashed into Kankuro's matchbox car._

**Well cya, keep reviewing. This will be the first story I ever finish. I might write a sequel but need ideas, bye for now. I'm on a roll. **


	5. Rage

**Temari's Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 5: truck beats sports car**

Shikamaru leaned on the wall, sitting on the floor. Tears no longer fell but he still cried. Suddenly down the halls the doors opened and another stretcher came through. Shikamaru looked up and saw Hinata pass by with a screaming and crying blond haired boy following. As they went inside Shikamaru stood up and grabbed Naruto. "Hey, stop screaming." He tried to calmly state but he was just as broke.

Naruto sobbed but stopped the screaming. "Shikamaru I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault." Naruto sobbed but Shikamaru didn't believe that. He knew who's fault it was, his. "I went over since me and Hinata are science partners to finish our project. I got there and Garaa got really mad…he pushed Hinata down the stairs. She wasn't moving so I and Temari ran over. She screamed the hell out of Garaa and when she called the ambulance Kankuro…Kankuro push her through the glass window and onto concrete." Naruto started sobbing even louder.

The image played over in Shikamaru's mind over and over and over. He felt like he was seeing her battered and bruised face again and again and again as he saw her getting thrown out the window and onto hard ground again, again and again. Suddenly Naruto straightened up. "I don't like being violent but I wanted to kill Garaa so bad, still do but I couldn't leave Hinata's side. I just feel like its right that this won't stop till somebody makes it." Naruto explained.

Shikamaru slowly replied. "The natural way of things, isn't very pretty. Our animal instincts tell us to eliminate threats to us, our families or our loved ones. We get vicious and we are no longer our selves but at the same time, we standing back up and we are stronger. Your right Naruto, if anything is ever going to change it's now when we still feel the heat of the rage." Shikamaru stated partly from his favorite English teacher, Asuma.

"But we can't leave them.' Naruto pointed out.

"But we can't leave them in this hell hole their in. Now I have a plan are you with me?" Shikamaru asked Naruto and the other boy gulped before nodding seriously.

Kankuro and Garaa laughed at their own jokes as they drove in their nice car to the air port. They already came up with a cover story but suddenly at a 3 way intersection Headlights suddenly appeared and got close fast. Garaa just stared in confusion. "Drunks." He commented but then he noticed it was heading towards them. Before he could tell Kankuro to go Shikamaru's Truck smashed into the side of their red car in the back. Their car skidded a few yards and had a huge dent in it.

"What the Fuck?!" Kankuro yelled as he got out angrily and walked towards the parked truck. "Wait…Shikamaru?" Kankuro said in surprise as he and Naruto stepped out. 'Hey guys you just hit us, we demand money or at least more beer." Kankuro joked as he held up his broken bottle. Shikamaru said nothing as he grabbed Kankuro by the neck and slammed him against the truck. Garaa walked over to help his brother but Naruto was pissed.

Shikamaru held the struggling Kankuro, slowly choking him before he pulled out a picture and put it in Kankuro's face. "You call this woman a bitch, well guess what, her name is Temari and I love her. You threw her out a window…out a fucking window." Shikamaru cursed Kankuro as his entire face turned people and he had to let go. "You know what, I'm not going to hurt a single hair on your head but I will make you pay. Mark my words Kankuro the day you die will be a comfort to know I can no longer make you pay but by then it still won't be enough." Shikamaru threatened before Naruto walked over, bloody and bruised but Garaa was on the floor.

The two new friends got in Shikamaru's truck, now stained with red paint from the other car just drove off.

**Man, I am on a roll, 3****rd**** chapter in row. Okay now the last chapter or two, depends on if I have a sequel, is the last chapter. I am still thinking on how to end it, either the love stinks way or love conquers all. I won't tell you which happens in which, so I might write two endings. Well keep reviewing, me if you want a sequel or two ends.  
**


	6. First date

**Here is teh next chapter or at least half of it. Enjoy and review, they make me type faster.**

It was a sad night for Shikamaru and his newest friend, Naruto. Shikamaru had always made it a point never to show emotion but those rules were gone now, torn down by the cruel reality of the world. Shikamaru had sobbed several times that night until he had no more tears to shed. He was sitting in the chair next to the bed, head hung and hands balled in fists. His fingers were white and his face tear stained. On no accounts was Shikamaru a tough guy or soft hearted. He was always a reserved person with no will to break out of his shell. However someone had punched through the cold hard shell grabbed his neck and ripped him out. It was one of the most incredible experiences of his life.

He remembered his first date with the gold haired angel he had fallen in love with. Shikamaru had gone to pick her up for his first "Tutoring session". Shikamaru knew it sounded perverted but what guy didn't dream about kissing their tutor, provided that the tutor was of the opposite sex and a knockout, figuratively and literally. Shikamaru pulled the truck up to the curb and texted Temari. A few minutes later Temari came walking out. Shikamaru just stared at her as she walked. Her four golden pony tails gave her a tomboyish look but in a way that most teenage guys liked, smoking hot. Her face was that of an angel and her smile made more then his day, it made his decade at the very least. However let us remember that Shikamaru is a teenage human male who wasn't clueless about Temari's incredible goddess body. She was thin but not too thin and her entire body was fine toned. Her long legs and her luscious chest topped it off. Hey he was a guy, it his nature to have a level of perversion.

But what toped it all off wasn't the school girl outfit, but that did give him a slight nosebleed. It was her emerald green eyes. They were fierce and dangerous but Shikamaru saw right through her camouflage. Beneath the fierceness was a look of happiness and warmth. Shikamaru savored those moments but then reality came and interrupted the moment where Shikamaru had made a vow he had intended to keep.

"Hey dude." Kankuro said as he appeared suddenly appeared from nowhere and slapped Shikamaru's truck's hood. Shikamaru sighed as Kankuro went to the driver's side. Shikamaru rolled down his window to face Kankuro, the only supposedly straight guy who wore make up. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to pull." Kankuro stated. Shikamaru didn't breath. Had they been found out before they even had a chance. Shikamaru made up his mind then and there that he wouldn't let Kankuro stand in His way, Temari's way and especially their way. "Your gonna nail that bitch." Kankuro stated with a grin.

Shikamaru's first thought was that his dad always kept a shot gun in a secret compartment in the seat that he could easily get out in 3 seconds. The way that Temari had insulted was not only offensive to her but it made Shikamaru made. All the time he had known Kankuro he always heard Kankuro insult and bad mouth Temari. The truth is he was always more irritated about Kankuro never shutting up then he was about the actual insults. He felt ashamed that he had never stood up for Temari like any decent guy should of. However in those 3 seconds before Shikamaru's reply he had already thought about the insults, blowing his make-up covered face off and hiding him in the construction site down the corner while the concrete was still being poured.

However he always realized two important things. One, Kankuro was a hormone filled bastard who had the I.Q of dirt and the mind set of a mad march hair, (it was probably more insulting to the dirt and the hare). Secondly Shikamaru was a genius and Kankuro was quite frankly a dumbass. Shikamaru sighed and slouched back. "Okay, you've caught me. I'm bored and Ino is at her grandmothers. I need to do something but more preferably someone." Shikamaru grinned, putting on his best sex crazed dumbass face. Kankuro nodded stupidly. "Unless it's not okay with you?" Shikamaru asked like a loyal toady.

Kankuro shook his head. "Heck yeah it's perfectly fine with me. Take all the time you want. Maybe a hard fuck will knock her down a few notches. But have her back in the morning, cause there's no way I'm making my own breakfast. Cooking is for bitches." Kankuro stated before leaving and walking pass the on-coming Temari. "Have fun bitch." He laughed before he went inside and Temari got in the car. Shikamaru was currently trying to get the bad taste of those terrible words out of his mouth. He didn't mind lying about grades or something but that was awful.

"You okay?" Temari asked as Shikamaru gagged. He soon resumed his cool.

"Yeah, please remind me to complement you every few minutes so I can get this taste of guilt out of my mouth." He stated and Temari just stared but soon figured it out after they exited the neighborhood. She smiled and leaned her head on Shikamaru's shoulder and wrapped a arm around his neck. She nuzzled her head in Shikamaru's neck.

"It's one thing to lie to protect someone but it's another thing to insult someone to protect them." Temari comment. Shikamaru tensed up. For some reason he assumed that she knew how to cleanly snap a neck. "It's mean but somehow sweet and romantic." Temari giggled and Shikamaru relaxed.

"Hey Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah?" Temari responded, looking up at him as he drove.

"Do you know to snap a person's neck?" Shikamaru questioned nervously.

Temari frowned as she looked at him, confused. Then she smiled. "No I don't. Besides the only thing I want to do to you now is this." Temari gently kissed Shikamaru on the cheek. Shikamaru completely blushed.

"Is that it, I was kinda hoping for something on the lips." Shikamaru stated with a grin as he looked at her.

"You're driving and frankly I don't want to get killed on our first date." Temari giggled and Shikamaru chuckled before pulling over at the side of the road.

"What's your excuse now?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned his elbow on the door and rest his head on it as he looked at Temari with a grin.

Temari grinned before leaning over till she was mere centimeters from Shikamaru's face. "I don't want one." she whispered before kissing him gently. Shikamaru returned the kiss before breaking it by leaning backwards.

"We better get going." Shikamaru stated and Temari pouted.

"So you pulled over just so you could tease me?" Temari comment all huffy and puffy.

Shikamaru looked at her and grin. "No, my lips were jealous of my cheek and so to prevent a civil war I have evened the playing field." Shikamaru joked.

Shikamaru's jokes were usually long and complex but Temari got it after a few seconds. "Let me guess, other parts are also jealous?" She asked.

Shikamaru grinned nervously. With Temari you never knew if she was joking or not and he didn't want her to remember how to break somebody's neck from her days as a sleeper agent. They shared a laugh before pulling up to the site of their first date.

Temari looked out the window in awe. "The carnival?"

**Well I wanted to get this chapter posted as soon as possible so I split it in two. I have no idea of how to end it so I need help. Please give me an idea and maybe a review. I am also working on one or maybe two other shikamaruXtemari fanfics. Please review.**


	7. I love you

Hey, it's me. Okay please read the chapter before this one if you haven't. that chapter was an note but I changed it. Please forgive me for taking so long, please read and enjoy. Please pardon the grammar mistakes my spell checker is messing up.

* * *

Shikamaru quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone say his name. "Shikamaru?" Temari's voice asked confused, to Shikamaru it was the best sound he had ever heard.

"Yeah, it's me." Shikamaru quickly stated as he got up and walked over to the hospital bed. He winced seeing her like this but he could still see her true beauty. "How are you feeling?" Shikamaru asked, his nervousness quite obvious.

Temari smiled a little bit. "Your cute when your nervous." She commented before realizing something. "Is Hinate Okay?" She quickly asked and Shikamaru nodded.

"She'll be okay, Naruto won't let anything bad happen to her." Shikamaru replied. "You never answered me, how are you feeling?" Shikamaru asked again. This Time Temari nodded.

"A little sore but I'll live." Temari replied as she sat up with Shikamaru's help. Then she noticed how he looked. His hair wasn't neat and his cheeks were stained with tears and his knuckles white from clenching his fists in worry and anger. "Are you okay?" She asked with an raised eyebrow.

Shikamaru smiled faintly. "I'm Okay." He replied before he frowned. "Temari, I'm sorry." Shikamaru said as he looked down.

Temari looked away, tears forming in her eyes. "Shikamaru..." Temari began and Shikamaru looked up. "We need some time to think, can we talk in a few days?" Temari asked. Shikamaru merely nodded.

Soon a few days was over but it turned into several days, then several more days until Shikamaru had not talked to her in 2 weeks. She had said she would call him and he remained paitent but he had finally run out of reserves. Now he sat in his truck, a few blocks from the Coffee shop. He was a mess, the tension was killing him and now he was going to end it.

He was shaking, all he could think about was what if it didn't work out. He couldn't bare to let her go without knowing she's okay and safe. So now he sat in his truck before finally swinging the door open and jumping out. He walked down the street but before he could reach the Coffee house Sakura and tenten appeared out of nowhere and literally dragged him into an alley.

"Wow, don't kill me, I just want to talk to Temari." shikamaru muttered defensively as they let him go but when he looked at them they were pissed off yet smiling. "What?" Shikamaru asked with an raised eyebrow.

Tenten was the one to replie to the question. "You are a fucking Dumbass!" She shouted but her face was one of Joy.

Shikamaru's eye twitched in confusion. "Come again?" Shikamaru questioned, even more confused.

Now Sakura took the lead as she walked up to shikamaru and slapped him in the face. Now shikamaru ahd been punched, shot on a hunting trip and even had Choji almost bite his fingers off at an all you can eat buffet but a slap to the face hurt like a motherfucker and even shikamaru couldn't mask the pain. "Troublesome Shit...that hurt!" Shikamaru shouted as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"That's for taking so long. These past two weeks have been fucking Hell squared!" Sakura shouted. Tenten and Shikamaru both stared at her in confusion. "what?" she asked as she blushed. "It's a math term."

"Okay, back to the situation at Hand, what is going on?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Okay, here's the deal. Temari is a shell of her self. She's been bummin since the hospital and we acn barely get her to laugh. So it's about Time that you step up the Plate!" Tenten explained.

"Why me?" Shikamaru questioned like a Dumbass.

Tenten sighed as she pinched her nose in frustration. "Your the Star hitter, if anyone can get Temari happy again it's the one who made her happy in the first place." tenten softed for a minute. "Now please go make up with her and heck Make out, I don't care, I just want my best friend back." Tenten smiled as she pointed at the Coffee place.

Shikamaru soon was again walking to the building when he reached the door. It was empty except for Temari cleaning a table. Shikamaru sighed hopefully before opening the door and walking in. "I'll be with you in a second, take a seat." Temari stated without looking.

Shikamaru walked up behind her before speaking. "Temari..." He managed to get out. Damn he was nervous.

Temari turned around and her eyes widened as she saw him. "Hmm...hey Shikamaru. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." temari stated but quickled turned and walked over to clean the next table.

Shikamaru couldn't help but sigh yet again. "It's been two weeks Temari, I miss you." Shikamaru replied with a smile as he tried to get in Temaris line of site but she kept moving.

"I just can't talk right now, can you please go. I'll call you okay." Temari tried to compromise.

Shikamaru stood still. "Will you?"

Temari finally stopped moving and turned to face him. She tried to answer but just couldn't get anything out. Finally she regained her voice. "shikamaru I have to go." she commented as she grabbed her jacket and walked to the door but suddenly Tenten and Sakura appeared, holding the door closed.

"Talk to him!" The two friends shouted through the door. Temari cursed in irritation before turning around to finally face him.

"I just...I just don't know anymore." Temari stated, keeping herself under control.

"How do you not know anymore?" Shikamaru argued but Temari didn't answer. "What happened to change it?" he qusetioned again, beginning to feel himself sink into despair.

Temari hated this but she just couldn't. "...Everything changed alright." Temari stated as she walked around the room.

Shikamaru felt his hope slipping. "It just, everything changed. I don't know anything anymore." she finished.

Shikamaru allowed himself to think back again, to their first date. he remembered the games at the carnival, Temari laughing, temari being Happy. Then suddenly he felt a surge of strength as he thought about her, everything about her. Everything he loved about her.

"Things do change yes but I know things stay the same." Shikamaru commented as he ebgan walking closer. "I know that I still Love you Temari, that isn't going to change ever." Shikamaru paused to let her think. "And I know that you don't deserve to be stuck here. I Know that you deserve better and I swear that one day I will get you out of here if it's the last thing I do, if it's kills me. I will not just sit by and watch from the sidelines without getting in there." Shikamaru continued. Tears ran down his beloveds face, her head hung. Shikamaru took a few more steps and held her hands and put his forehead on hers.

"I will never leave you alone, no matter what happens, no one can drive me away as long as you still want me with you." Shikamaru finshed.

"Shikamaru...I want you with me, i don't want you to go but..." Temari began.

"But nothing, if you want me here with you, if you love me I will go through hell and back as many times as needed. i love you Temari." Shikamaru explained.

Suddenly temari kissed him and by hell he was surprised but he returned the kiss. Then they broke the kiss. They looked each other in the eyes and Temari felt the feeling she always got when she was around, she felt warm and safe. "Shikamaru, I love you."

* * *

Oh my gosh, I'm almost done, man i am exhausted. Please review, i love hearing from you guys. i know i rushed this but i might fix it. Please enjoy.


	8. Happily Ever After

**Temari's Cinderella story**

******The last chapter: Happily ever after**  


**Diary entry "Graduation"**

_Well it has finally arrived. Graduation, the end of high school and the beginning of something else. Today I am also finally leaving_ _this place, well this house anyways. I got into a 2 year collage on the other side of town and got a small house with Tenten, Sakura and Hinata. It feels unreal to be finally leaving this life. Even though it has been easier since the incident I still can't wait to go away but not to a happily ever after. _

_While I am staying in town Shikamaru overshot it. He was accepted to several collages including his dream university over the ocean. He asked me to go with him but I didn't want to leave. He then said he would stay then but even though I didn't want him to go I couldn't keep him away from his dream. So I managed to convince him to go through some tears and crying. I really don't know what to do when we're so far apart. Will we still like each other? What will become of us? These questions are the ones that won't be answered until he leaves._

**Real life**

Temari stood atop her new house's balcony, red cheeks and tear stains. She knew he was going to have to leave tomorrow but that only made it harder for her. Even though they had spent every waking moment together it just seemed to not be enough. Her fairy tale had finally come to an end. Her prince charming was leaving and she knew that even through he claimed to love her she had heard that long distance relationships were next to impossible to keep. Finally her fairy tale had happened but there would be no happily ever after.

Suddenly a knock came from behind her and she turned to see Shikamaru standing there. "May I come out?" Shikamaru asked quietly and Temari merely nodded before turning to look at the stars again. Shikamaru walked out and leaned on the railing, looking at Temari. He seemed confused and fairly bummed.

Temari finally broke the silence. "You never just come out here to stand around, you either want to talk or make out but judging by your emotions you want to talk." Temari stated plainly.

Shikamaru sighed as he leaned on the railing some more, both facing the opposite way. "Will you marry me?" No sooner had Shikamaru said the words that Temari turned to him in shock.

"..." was all Temari could think of to say."What?" she questioned completely confused and the wind knocked out from her.

Shikamaru turned his head towards Temari before repeating the question "Will you marry me?" he said again as if it was completely natural and a everyday thing.

"Shikamaru..." Temari spoke softly as she felt her emotions surface. "Why?" she asked, desperately trying to keep her thoughts together.

Shikamaru just continued to look at her. 'Because I love you Temari." He answered casually still.

Her brain raced, full of thoughts and feelings. "...I don't know." She managed to get out through closed eyes.

Shikamaru sighed and began to walk around. "Why not?" He asked, appearing completely calm and cool with his back to her but really he was starting to panic. **Crap, what was I thinking, baka!** Shikamaru's brain yelled at his personality.

Temari still kept herself in check even though she was beginning to cry through closed eyes. She wanted to say that she was scared but she couldn't just say that. "It's just..." Temari paused and took in a deep breath. "It's just that you act like it's nothing big, like it's completely natural." Temari explained and opened her eyes to see Shikamaru next her again, looking deep into her eyes.

"I act like its natural because nothing in my life has ever felt more natural to me, it is a big deal I know but I also know that being with you, raising a family with you and growing old with you will be worth every single hardship that we go through and then more." Shikamaru said softly yet his eyes showed his true emotions. He didn't just want her, he needed her and he had no idea what eh would do without her.

"I remember the dance and I remember our first kiss, I remember falling in love with you and I know that I still love you Temari and nothing can change that." Shikamaru finished.

Temari turned to face him with tears on her cheeks. "I remember our first kiss and falling in love with you, I also remember how scared I was to let you into my life, I remember ignoring you because of that even when all you did was care and what I remember most is that...you stayed." Temari finished, letting herself feel the way she did, overjoyed and in love as she kissed him.

"So..." he said as they broke the kiss "Is that a yes?"

Temari smiled. "It's not a no."

"It's a yes or no question." Shikmaru joked.

'Well then you should be able to figure it out." Temari whispered as they kissed again.

"YYYEEESSSS!" Temari's room mates squealed and screamed as they danced around inside.

The couple laughed at their friends stupid antics before Shikamaru reached into his pocket and got down on one knee which out a "OH MY GOD!" from their audience.

"Well let's try this again." Shikamaru commented as he pulled out a black ring box which almost made Temari faint with joy. "Temari, back when I first met you I made a promise. I promised myself that I would always do whatever it takes to make you happy and to one day marry you and start a family. So now I am promising you that I will always be there for you and I will always help you. I am also telling you that if you say yes to this question I will be the happiest man in the world. Temari, Will you marry me and I want a yes or no...Preferably a yes." Shikamaru asked, his nervousness finally showing.

Temari smiled before falling down and hugging him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes...Yes I will marry you." she cried of joy as Shikamaru embraced her in return. "You know what?" she asked.

"What?" Shikamaru said through joy himself.

"I love you and you just made me the happiest girl in the world."

And so Temari's fairy tale had just begun but don't worry, she will get her happily ever after.

...well that's it I guess. I am exhausted just from writing but I think it was worth it. My first finished fanfic and my first romantic fanfic all in one. Please I want to hear one last review from you all and a special thanks to those who encouraged me to finish this, I really am too lazy to finish or even write a story without you guys but the biggest thanks goes to Ms Evil babe who was there from chapter one and the first to review this story. Well once again I want to see reviews from everyone, even if you haven't reviewed before please review now.

And don't worry, I will make other ShikaXtemari stories but I would like to hear ideas from you all.


End file.
